Secrets
by Bernarde
Summary: Inhumanely sharp teeth nip at his ear, drawing blood, and he can't help but gasp for air as he's pulled further underwater.
1. One

**Title:** Secrets  
><strong>Author:<strong> Bernarde  
><strong>Rating:<strong> ALL of the M  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Inhumanely sharp teeth nip at his ear, drawing blood, and he can't help but gasp for air as he's pulled further underwater.

**Ω-Ω**

He resists only slightly, more from instinct than anything, as his body is enveloped in wet warmth. Inhumanely sharp teeth nip at his ear, drawing blood, and he can't help but gasp for air as he's pulled further underwater. Just his chin is above, and he forces himself to relax into Spy's grasp.

"You knew what you would find down 'ere, didn't you," comes the direct question. Spy isn't angry, he almost sounds… pleased.

"Yes." A chuckle is Spy's response, and tendrils slip up his pant legs. He shudders.

"Sniper told you?"

"Y-yes."

"He is so mouthy. Wonder if you are as well… but I suppose that we will find that out, won't we?" Suddenly, the soft limbs wrapped around him are gone, pushing him out of the water. "Take off your clothing unless you want it ruined."

He does so, watching his hat float away carelessly. It fell off when Spy grabbed him, what was he supposed to do? He has others like it. Suddenly it is presented to him, wrapped in a slick blue tentacle.

"Thank ya," he whispers, and sets it atop his boots and goggles on the dry cement lip. Soft metal clinks echo through the wide tunnel as he unhooks his overalls and removes them, then his shirt, his undershirt, his briefs, his socks. Finally he is naked, he clothes in a wet and soggy pile before him. He turns around, head slightly bowed. He feels embarrassed.

"Into the water, cher." He does as he is instructed, the chest-high water sloshing around him. He is embraced again and Spy captures his lips, kisses him passionately until he is breathless. The tentacles have wrapped around him, warm and soft and muscular.

"Spah," he gasps as the kiss breaks, and leans to kiss the other man's neck. He doesn't ask why Spy is like this, he doesn't care. All he can think of are the words Sniper told him, how good it felt, how wonderful.

The Australian didn't lie.

A tendril wraps around his already aching shaft, squeezing and pumping, reducing him to a groaning mess.

"I do not take long, hard hat," Spy tells him. He nods in response, but isn't expecting _that_. The spreading of his thighs as a slim appendage slips into him, wriggling erotically. Oh, god! It widens as it goes deeper, deeper inside of his body, stretching him wide open.

Engineer cries his lover's name again, trying to reach out and touch, anything, but his arms are easily restrained behind his back. Spy is fully in control here and will not tolerate any deviances from that.

Greedy kisses trail down the nape of his neck, his spine, sucking and biting. Drops of blood dissolve into the water, making Spy's hunger all the more determined. Engineer groans when the tentacles are removed from his hole and cock, and then Spy is close to him again.

"Be still, this will 'urt."

The Texan screams. It feels like his body is being split apart. He doesn't know if it's Spy's cock up there or a bigger tentacle or what, but oh god it feels like he's breaking. He kicks involuntarily, he fights, but Spy's extra appendages are appallingly strong. They restrain him as if he were a mere child.

"Stop screaming, you will attract the others," Spy chides him, and the thing inside of him has seated itself fully. He hopes. Neither partner moves.

"What… what is that?" Engineer gasps. The thrusts that stun his body are his answer, and he cries out again in some kind of surprise, or pain, or pleasure. He really isn't sure. His body is full of something large and blunt and it won't stop _moving_. "Spy!" But oh mother of god, it feels so good. Spy rocks him back and forth, fucking him so stupidly hard.

Again, he wishes he could touch Spy, and shifts his arms. Nope, not going anywhere. He resigns to being wholly passive, and enjoys the sensations flooding his body. His cock is painfully hard between his legs, and he whimpers as the water stimulates it.

"Please," he whispers, but even that minor sound echoes in the cement tunnel. A smooth tendril wraps around his mouth, effectively gagging him, and then another snakes around his cock. Rubbing, squeezing, clenching. Oh fuck.

He bucks back against the thing thrusting into him, longing for more, groaning into the flesh wrapped around his face. Spy hasn't made a sound, but he wouldn't have registered it anyway.

"Take a deep breath," the French accent coos into his ear. He does, and then that tendril fattens up to cover his nose and he is brought beneath the water fully.

Engineer panics, struggling again, but is quickly overwhelmed with pleasure. Spy's movements are increased several fold and Engineer sobs silently as he is fucked harder than he has ever been before. The object in his ass is insistent, pervasive, rubbing along sensitive nerve endings and assaulting his prostate on every single movement. It's so big, bigger than anything he's ever had there. The tendrils wrapped around his cock move tirelessly, jerking him furiously.

He's suddenly aware that he needs to breathe, and thrashes in Spy's many-armed grip. It does nothing but tire him out more and the lack of oxygen makes him dizzy, so dizzy, but oh god he's going to come!

Spy feels Engineer go limp as the human comes, passing out from overexertion, lack of oxygen, and too much stimulation. Allowing Engineer to breathe (whose body takes large, deep lungfuls of air), he continues his ministrations, molesting the unconscious man. His lack of surprise indicates that this is a common occurrence for him during sex.

The warm human feels wonderful around him, and his pace picks up just that much more until, ah, there. He releases with a pleasured sigh, sinking his fangs into that soft neck and emptying himself fully into Engineer's body. Cradling the form, making sure that his toy's head is indeed above water, he relaxes against the cement lip of the tunnel and allows himself to rest.

He didn't hear the cries of the third man in the tunnel, wrapped in his own release as he was. Sniper carefully tucks his spent cock away and zips himself up. Slowly, he crab-walks farther back into the dry, intersecting tunnel that he's hiding in. He smiles devilishly and hefts himself onto the ladder that leads back into the base.

_So that's what it looks like… _

**-_-_-_- Spah's sappin' mah sentry! -_-_-_-**


	2. Two

**Title:** Secrets  
><strong>Author:<strong> Bernarde  
><strong>Rating:<strong> ALL of the M  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Inhumanely sharp teeth nip at his ear, drawing blood, and he can't help but gasp for air as he's pulled further underwater.

**Ω-Ω**

He remembers the words that Spy said to him as he was allowed to dress himself. Blood was leaking down his thighs and oh god did he hurt. So much pain, but so much pleasure as well. Supporting himself against the wall, he had looked at Spy who had been watching him idly, smoking a cigarette, tentacles hidden below the water.

_"Come back in two days if you want more."_

Walking back to his room had been a journey. He was sore, so very sore, and soaking wet. At least it was so late at night. Hopefully no one else would be up, no one would see him. He had escaped to his room without incident, stripping the wet clothing and throwing the soggy wad down the laundry chute. Gingerly, he had lain down and then his mind started racing.

Should he go back? That was the thought constantly on his mind for the next day and a half. Until he decided that he would go back. He had to. How could he resist?

He didn't see Spy at all those two days, which was not unusual. Spy was rarely seen, preferring not to mingle even when they weren't fighting. Inside battle, it was presumed that he was too busy fucking with BLU's engineer or frequently invisible or disguised. Spy was a tricky creature, and that phrase had a whole new meaning now.

So here he was, slinking back into the sewers of their base at three in the morning. As he maneuvered his way through the walkways of the pipe system to where Spy apparently tended to be, he suddenly heard voices and froze instinctively.

"Yes, I did enjoy 'im. The only benefit your incessant chatter has ever brought, _petite_." The Spy.

"Told ya not t'call me that, frog."

Sniper? Engineer's eyes widened and he flattened himself against the wall. Like that would help if they came around the corner or heard him. Even the smallest sound echoed down here.

"I am _not_ a frog. If anything, I suppose octopus would be a more… apt description."

"Yer a frog, frog. Get ovah it."

Water sloshed and then Sniper groaned. It sounded like they were kissing.

"'E was not like you, _petite_… you should have 'eard him scream. 'E was afraid, tried to fight me."

"Maybe I did hear him scream, mate."

Spy chuckled.

"Y'knew I was watchin', didn't yeh?"

"Of course I knew you were watching… I told you to stay away and you did not listen." Sniper cried out, as if in pain. "That will not go unpunished, _Monsieur_."

"Spy…"

"Shut your mouth."

Engineer couldn't help it, he had to see them. Carefully, slowly, he knelt to the ground. He peeked around the corner and almost gave himself away with a gasp, but managed to silence himself and froze in place.

They were sort of facing him, turned somewhat away but not enough that Engineer couldn't see what was going on. Sniper was naked, back to Spy's chest, head thrown back over Spy's shoulder. The Frenchman was kissing him, slow and intent. Thick tentacles restrained the Aussie's arms, two more were wrapped around his thighs, spreading them slightly. Red claw marks striped the lean chest, where one of Spy's hands rested; the other was clutched around Sniper's neck.

Spy applied pressure to his prey's throat and Sniper wheezed in response. Manipulating himself carefully, the Frenchman aligned himself.

"Do not scream," he growled, and thrust up. He had not prepared his lover.

Sniper grit his teeth so hard that Spy could hear him as pain exploded within his body. He would never get over how big Spy's inhuman cock was.

"Such a good bitch," Spy purred in his ear, thrusting experimentally before sinking his teeth into the muscular shoulder. The Aussie flinched just slightly in his grip, but didn't struggle. He knew better.

Spy established a quick pace, drilling into his prone lover and licking the blood off his shoulder hungrily. God, how tight Sniper was, how warm, how consenting. The perfect prey.

Suddenly, he stilled, detecting a movement in the water that should not have been there if they were supposedly alone.

Sniper only grunted in his arms as he paused, holding the Aussie close as he moved forward towards the nearest turn in the piping. His movements were silent and swift, the water not even rippling.

It took mere moments for him to unfurl his longest tendrils and shoot them around the bend, snatching Engineer up effortlessly. The Texan gave a surprised cry and Spy brought him close, eying him hard. An erection bulged in the man's overalls; it was obvious that he had been rubbing himself through his clothes.

"It seems we 'ave a peeping Tom, _amour_," he said, but Sniper didn't seem to hear. Engineer didn't bother fighting, a blush staining his face as red as his shirt. "So you came back and found me playing with my other toy… and it made you hot, did it? You want the same treatment, you want to be used as I see fit?"

It was clear that he wanted an answer, that these were not rhetorical questions.

"Yes," Engineer breathed, not daring to make eye contact with the other man. He shifted minutely, his erection still just as prominent. "'M sorry, Spah, ah just-"

"I did not say you could speak, 'ard hat," Spy replied coolly. It was impossible to tell if he was mad or not, and it freaked Engineer out more than the fact that Spy had extra appendages. Sniper made a soft noise as Spy began to fuck him again, rolling his hips slowly against the Aussie.

"I want you to bring yourself to climax while I fuck 'im," he directed finally, eyes locked on Engineer, who in turn was watching Sniper with a strange look on his face. Then he nodded, and his hands were free. He unhooked his overalls, gaze never leaving the pair coupled in front of him.

Sniper felt a light blush burn over his face at being watched, but was too busy fighting back the pain in his ass. That enormous cock was moving too fast and it felt like he was going to be torn open any second now.

"Spy…" he murmured, and received another vicious bite as a reward. He groaned and pushed back, grinding himself on the huge shaft inside of him. The pain was exquisite, pin-pricks of white hot pleasure dotting the otherwise incessant burning inside of him. He could smell the reek of his own blood and it rocked his mind.

"Harder," he begged.

The arm around his throat tightened and he couldn't breathe, choking as his body trembled with each bone-shaking thrust. His unattended cock was rock hard and weeping in the water, bobbing against his belly in response to each thrust of Spy's hips. Dimly, he saw blood swirling around them, moving with the motion of the current that they were creating.

"Such a good whore," Spy murmured in his ear, "I should let 'im fuck you, shouldn't I? You would love that, you filthy piece of trash…" Sniper could only nod in response, groaning in agony and arousal. He still couldn't breathe, but was so accustomed to Spy's tactics that he knew how to deal with it. Relax.

"Come for me, right now," the Frenchman demanded.

Struggling to stay conscious, Sniper tensed as his orgasm rushed him. His cock jerked helplessly as it spurted into the water and he went limp. The pressure was removed from his throat and he took a few shaky, slow breaths. Spy kissed him again and he kissed back weakly before… oh.

He cried out as Spy's cock left him, leaving him feeling empty and open. He was lifted and set on the cement walkway, where he laid gasping and shaking.

Engineer stared dumbly, his cock forgotten as Spy enveloped him in his many arms.

"Oh, 'ard hat…" he murmured, removing Engineer's clothes expertly before sealing their lips together. Thick tendrils wrapped around his arms and legs, spreading him, and he couldn't help but struggle as the he was brought partially beneath the water.

He could feel the blunt cockhead nudging against his hole.

"Spy," he groaned, "No, don't –" He screamed. Oh, how he screamed as he was penetrated in one harsh jolt. Something covered his mouth.

"You are going to bring the others down here with your foolish hollering," Spy growled in his ear and ran a clawed hand down the Texan's back. Blood whirled around them, dissipating quickly as Spy began to fuck his victim roughly. He had brought Engineer close to him, practically engulfing him as he claimed the human as his, claimed him as he had Sniper. Both men belonged to him now, whether they knew it or not.

Engineer's mind boiled with pain and he could hear soothing words being cooed into his ear. Clearly French, soft and gentle and wholly opposite of what was being done to his body.

Spy didn't mind when the American passed out in his grasp, continuing his ministrations. He came with a low, rumbled growl, filling Engineer's body to the brim with his seed before withdrawing and setting the unconscious man next to Sniper.

The Aussie looked up as he was enveloped and brought close to Spy. Hands stroked his hair, his face, and lips covered his as the Frenchman kissed him slowly. He was familiar with this tender side of his lover and relaxed, returning the kiss and running his hands along Spy's arms.

"So what now?" he asked quietly as the kiss broke. Spy bit his neck lightly and didn't answer. Tendrils snaked out and gathered Engineer as well.

"Sleep," he finally said, making up his mind. Sniper nodded.

"Sounds good, mate."

It took Spy another minute to get fully comfortable, arranging himself and the other two men precisely until he was satisfied. Holding Sniper against his chest, Engineer wrapped securely at his side, he sighed warmly and let his eyes close. No one would find them until they wanted to be found. That was the way he wanted it.

**-_-_-_- Spah's sappin' mah sentry! -_-_-_-**


End file.
